


纽约的一个雨天

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 不要淋纽约的雨。





	纽约的一个雨天

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：hp（神奇动物）paro 有私设 伪骨科 第二人称 短篇甜甜恋爱文 纽约每天都在下雨 纽约的雨有毒 灵感来源是伍迪艾伦的新片标题和《Moon River》，命题作文。贱虫有提及。

纽约的一个雨天

Summary:不要淋纽约的雨。

作者:狂奔的戈尔工

分级：pg

cp:锤基

 

纽约在下雨，大雨，你的头发和衣服都黏在了你的身上。你在走，一直向前走，但你又完全不清楚自己到底要往哪里去。雨模糊了纽约城所有太过明艳的事物，你看这座城就好像透过满是波纹的水面看幽深池底的一小块石子。

头顶上的雨停下了，你的头顶多了一把伞。你回头看到一个几乎和你等高的黑发男人。男人的齐肩发和整洁讲究的西装一丝不乱，仿佛被隔绝在了纽约的雨天之外，衣料底下是一片雪原，中央是两片翡翠湖，那伞的柄不像个伞柄，而像跟脆弱的小木棍。伞柄以上延伸出透明的伞杆，再上面是伞面，有水在伞面上流淌，恍然间你觉得这伞将要和这雨水融为一体。

你看着男人，他也看着你，你们面面相觑。一辆车从路边飞驰而过，车轮溅起的水全都落到了你身上。换作往常你早该大发雷霆了，可今天你没有。男人看着你突然笑出来，旱季的翡翠湖退潮变成月牙。

“‘搭便车’吗？”男人偏一偏头。

你愣愣地报出一个地址。

男人表示自己正好是你的邻居。你是个热心肠的好人，认识自己居住的这栋公寓里所有的住客。你开始搜索枯肠地想自己是否有这么一个邻居，也许没有。皇后区不比伦敦，把一个像这样的男人放进他们的公寓楼里就好像一只天鹅驻扎在鸭子群中间一样醒目。

男人仿佛看出了他的疑虑，他微微一笑，“今天刚搬进去。”他说，“真巧。”

真巧，你也笑，你知道自己这个笑容一定很傻，你隐隐约约地记得有人曾说你笑起来傻得像一头——

“维尼熊。”男人说，“你笑起来像一头维尼熊。”

你在想维尼熊是什么。

男人极其自然地挽过你，一点都不担心你身上的雨水沾湿自己那一看就价值不菲的西装：“这边走，惊爆点。”

你表示你认得自己家的路，男人一笑，没有说什么。

纽约的雨天是暗淡的灰蓝色，在这种蓝身上，忧郁无所遁形，所有蓝色的特质都堂而皇之地摆在纸面上。在暗蓝的背景板前，你所居住的公寓楼前所未有地发着光。

到了五楼后男人放开了你：“Farewell then -- Thor.”

你看着男人步履轻盈地走向顶楼，后知后觉：“你怎么知道我的名字？”

回应你的是关门的声音。

你打开房门走进屋里，打算换下你湿透了的衣服，你发现自己全身就跟从没淋过雨一样干燥，但是你还是把牛仔裤脱下来扔到沙发上。你走到卫生间，经过沙发，被牛仔裤后袋里的一点白抓住了眼球。你捡起它，那是一张名片，Loki，上面写着，Loki。

 

<<<

 

早上你被电铃叫醒。你套上裤子打开门，是送牛奶的男孩Parker，你们互道早安。Parker又跟你絮叨一通关于他的男朋友Wilson的事情。他说Wilson最近举止古怪。你想那个Wilson一直都很古怪。男孩走后你一时竟不知道该做些什么。你平时在星期天的早晨都做些什么来着？你决定先给自己做一顿早餐。你坐在窗边，窗外是车水马龙，喇叭声此起彼伏。你看到一只猫头鹰扑棱棱地飞出去，你眨了眨眼睛，确认了一下自己没有眼花。

雨停了，你把洗衣机里的衣服刨出来，你头疼地发现自己的白T恤被染得五颜六色，裁一块下来就可以拿到街上去参加同志自豪示威游行。你抱着脸盆到阳台上去晾衣服。屋顶上有人。你发现五楼和六楼中间有一道相连的防火梯，男人——Loki坐在六楼窗台前的防火梯上。他在看书，墨绿色的睡袍底下伸出两条交叠的长腿，雪原攻占防火梯。

Loki抬头正对上你的目光，你一时有点窘迫，忙看往别的方向，但他只是淡淡一笑：“早。”

你像个傻子一样冲他招招手，没有说一个字。男人低下头继续看书，你转身开始晒衣服。你愁眉苦脸地安慰自己那件彩虹T恤还可以当睡衣穿，虽然你好像有着坚定不移的裸睡习惯。你听到歌声，是Loki在哼歌，曲调很熟悉。是什么歌？你问。是《月亮河》，Loki回答。

你回到房间，罗伯特·普兰特的高音回荡了整个房间，你接起电话，是你的父亲。他为你安排了一次相亲。挂掉电话后你懊恼地捶了一下桌子，不小心掀翻一个水杯。你老老实实去给Jane Foster的skype发消息，一个刺眼的红点出现在蓝白配色的界面上。“Loki”请求添加您为好友。你手一滑差点点到那个空白头像边上的“拒绝”。你同意了。

你和Jane Foster在史密斯影院前会面，影院有时会放一些老电影。走进大厅，角落里的海报吸引到了你的注意，奥黛丽·赫本对着镜头微笑。“我们看《蒂芙尼的早餐》。”你说。Jane Foster看起来很是惊讶：“我以为你会更喜欢超英片。”你笑。男女主角在雨里拥吻。电影在《月亮河》里结束。Jane不停地在擦眼泪。你们走出影厅。

纽约在下雨，小雨，你想到自己昨天晒上去的衣服没收，不禁有点头疼，而且你也没带伞。来接Jane的轿车停在影院门口。“呃……Thor，要不要我让司机顺便送一送你？或者你也可以到我家喝杯茶，你知道的……嗯。”

“他哪儿也不去。”

你回头，是Loki，穿着另一套西装，手里拿着一把黑伞。他说：“他跟我走。我来接他。”

Jane看起来有点尴尬。好吧，她说，那我先走了，你们先聊，再见，Thor，Loki。她走了。

“你们认识？”你问。

“谈不上。”Loki看你，面色冷峻。

“你刚刚不应该那样，”你说，“她也是好心。”

Loki气势汹汹地笑，“所以现在轮到你来告诉我该做什么不该做什么了吗，Thor Odinson？你以为你是谁，能够对我指手画脚？”

“老天。”你痛苦地喊，你向来不擅长嘴仗，和别人吵架，你就没赢过，但无所谓，你很少和别人吵架，某些无法动手的情况除外，“我不是这个意思。”

Loki朝你挑眉，翡翠湖里岩浆翻腾。你突然开始后悔自己今天穿着一条颇为紧身的裤子，你在大庭广众之下对着自己的新邻居狂怒的模样勃起。Loki还在不停地文雅的词句羞辱你，可你一个字也听不下去，你得在别人发现异常之前采取行动，你自暴自弃地吻上了Loki的双唇。它们出你意料地柔软，并且冰凉。一旁有人朝你们吹口哨，还有人开始鼓掌，不知道有没有人拍照。冰凉的手指捧上你的脸。

 

<<<

 

你的新男友举办了一场派对，为此他从你衣橱的底部翻出了你唯一一套正装，你第一次试穿时怀疑这件有生命的衣服想要活活把你勒死。事实只是这套衣服是你大学毕业舞会毫无印象。但是你的男朋友总能有办法，你在跟自己的同事形容他神通广大的时候一点都没有夸大。你的老板临时给你加班，导致你迟到了一刻钟。你想至少自己还带了他最爱的酒。打开门你发现一群人正围着钢琴的位置。你挤进人群，Loki坐在琴凳上，微笑迷人。

“如果弹错了请见谅——”Loki笑着说，“我自从11岁以来就没再碰过钢琴。”他弹《月亮河》。

 

Two drifters, off to see the world

两个漂泊者，出发去看世界

There's such a lot of world to see

世界上有这么多的东西等待他们去探索

We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend

我们在同一彩虹末，凝望着彼岸

My hucklyberry friend, Moon River, and me

我可爱的朋友，月亮河，和我

 

你们端着酒杯躲进卫生间里接吻，Loki一翻手将粉红色酒液全倒进了马桶里。

“所以，《蒂芙尼的早餐》？”你和你的新男友额头相抵，你笑，“你是我的霍莉吗？”

Loki一仰头，嘴唇贴上你的鼻梁，你的男朋友跟雪原一样冰:“不，你是我的霍莉。”

你们一边尽可能地贴紧对方，一边开窗，通过窗口的防火梯完成逃逸。

纽约在下雨，雷阵雨，你的公寓没有开灯，你和Loki遁入黑暗。电光一闪而过，盖住了外面繁星一般的灯光，借着这电光你看清了Loki的面孔，这电光照得Loki面色惨白，嘴唇嫣红，长发乌黑，你不是什么想象力丰富的浪漫主义者，但你想到了巧克力草莓蛋糕，白的奶油，黑的可可，红的草莓，绿的薄荷。你说：“你看起来像一块巧克力草莓蛋糕。”

Loki的表情松动了。你的男朋友有时优雅，有时调皮，有时蛮不讲理，但他从来不脆弱，可他突然变成了玻璃的，或者说他的金属外壳掉了漆，露出了里面标着“易碎品，小心轻放”的东西。曾经有人送你一瓶巴黎的香水，你不知为什么舍不得用，又怕被人拿走，就藏在衣橱最深处。前两天你发现它，发现那瓶盖上的银漆剥落了，中间那个黑洞的周围绽开一圈裂纹。Loki的银漆也剥落了吗？他哭了，又一道电光闪过，你看到他滑落的眼泪和纽约城的雨水一起坠落，但他也在笑，笑得也很脆弱，他说：“哥哥，你笑起来像一头维尼熊。”

你在想维尼熊是什么。

 

<<<

 

你起床后没有在床的另一半摸到Loki。厨房传来榨汁机的悲鸣，你将自己埋进枕头里。Loki端着两杯蔬菜汁从门后出现：“起床了，哥哥。”

你说：“我以为这只是一个床上称呼。”你在谈论一个让你们都可耻地兴奋不已的小把戏。

Loki笑得狡黠，你爱死了他这个笑容，你爱他所有的笑容，你爱他的所有：“我对床上床下一向一视同仁，哥哥。”他把蔬菜汁递给你，你喝一口，皱起了眉头：“……我可以不喝这个吗？”

Loki挑眉：“你可以试试。”

你没敢试。

今天是星期天，你们窝在沙发里一起看电视，为了到底要看体育赛事还是悬疑电影而争执不休，最后以在沙发上大干了一场告终。最后你提议看《小熊维尼》。Loki评价：“哦哥哥，你可真是个自恋狂。”

“我不记得什么是小熊维尼了。”你试图解释。

“你居然不知道小熊维尼。”Loki的下巴都快掉下来了。你们看了一上午小熊维尼。维尼去偷蜂蜜，被蜜蜂追着到处跑。

“看，是不是很像你，维尼熊。”Loki幽幽地开口。

你挠挠头，想了想：“如果我是维尼熊，你就是我的蜂蜜。”

Loki盯了你一会儿，摆出一个被恶心到的表情：“如果你是维尼熊，我就是追着你跑的蜜蜂。”

中午你被Loki派遣到楼下去买三明治，金枪鱼沙拉酱夹心，要生菜不要洋葱。你想自己从未听说过Loki的工作，也不清楚Loki的收入来源，也许他是个富二代，他看起来很像个养尊处优的，衣来伸手饭来张口的富二代，他身上具备了一个迷人纨绔的一切特质，还多了些他们都没有的可爱劲儿。你酸溜溜又不失骄傲地想，要不是遇见了自己，Loki恐怕也会是这片地区了不得的花花公子。而现在他是你一个人的蜂蜜。

守门的墨镜老头叫住你，你有一封邮件，你对Stan道谢，然后走向邮箱。是电费单，现在这么一个时代只有电力局和银行会坚持和你保持书信往来。你瞥到你的邮箱上方那个满满当当的邮箱，Loki的邮箱，鬼知道上一个住户为什么不把自己的信件取走。你寻思着自己应该把之前那位先生或者女士的信挑出来放到Stan那儿，而不是任由他们阻止你的男朋友取信。邮箱没有上锁，你小心翼翼地打开，信就从里头争先恐后地蹦出来。你一封封捡起来，检视收件人姓名。

Loki Odinson。

你的第一反应是Loki打算和你结婚，不知道该怎么跟你开口，就先把名字改掉了，有点蠢，你自己都觉得蠢，但这确实是你的第一想法。

你看邮戳，寄出时间是几年前。

Loki的邮件哗啦啦地掉了一地，在你的脚下形成一片雪地，准确点说，是雪原，雪原像入侵的藤蔓一样攀上你光裸的脚踝。来送牛奶的Parker正好经过:“哇，Odinson先生，你看起来很需要帮助，你需要帮助吗？”你摇头，随即叫住他，让他顺道把你买的三明治送上去。你没有回家，你去了咖啡馆。你端着那一大摞信在最角落的座位里腾地坐下，要了一杯美式。你突然想到喝咖啡不是你的习惯，是Loki的，Loki, Loki Odinson，这个镀金的姓氏让这个漆银的名字蒙上阴影，你需要真相。

　　你拿出手机给Jane打电话，对方很快接起。你们互相问候后你直奔正题：“关于那次……我很想知道，你为什么会认识Loki？”

　　对方似乎愣了一秒：“所有人都认识Loki。他是你的弟弟，不是吗？Loki Odinson。”

　　你手里的咖啡勺和杯沿相撞发出悦耳的一声“叮”。

　　“我记得之前，每次我们父母安排我们……呃，‘约会’，你弟弟都会来……出现。”Jane小心翼翼地说：“……你还好吗，Thor？Loki怎么了？”

　　“Tell me more.”你听见自己说。

　　  
＜＜＜

　　  
你坐在酒吧吧台前，你面对着一圈酒瓶。你天生海量，可你现在很需要一些麻醉剂，这时你这种令常人艳羡的异禀天赋反而成了一种负担。

　　“再来一轮伏特加。”一个小个子男人在你边上坐下。那中年男人满脸通红。

　　男人看向你：“怎么了，老兄，也跟老婆起矛盾了？”男人靠在吧台上长吁一口气：“真是够呛，是吧？我也是，和女朋友吵了一架。我和她同居六年——六年！六年是怎样的概念啊？但我刚刚发现她一直在对我撒谎。六年！六年连续不断的谎言！我是说她就像我的老婆，但她对我撒了六年的谎！首先，她不是个英国人，她从头到脚没有哪怕一丁点儿是英国产的……我还以为她不愿意和我结婚是因为英国人的某种他妈的天性！这还不是最厉害的谎言——说出来你不会信的，老兄，但我说的句，句句都是实话！我老婆，我女朋友，我六年的女朋友她——”

　　伏特加端上来了，男人猛灌一口，然后迷迷瞪瞪地重新开口，“我们讲到哪儿了？对，我女朋友的谎话，对！”男人突然压低了声音，“她说自己是个普通人，在时代广场工作，但是她的世纪身份和普通根本一点儿边都擦不上。猜猜她是谁，嗯？猜一猜，我敢打赌你想破脑子也想不出来。我是说我完全可以接受我的老婆是一个FBI秘密探员，或者一个神盾局特工，或者一个连环杀人魔，甚至一个克格勃！但她偏偏都不他妈是！想不到吧，兄弟，想不到是吧？我知道。我的老婆，我的女朋友，我交往六年的女朋友她他妈的是个女巫！很疯狂，对吗？你一定会想我疯了，但我清醒得很，我的大脑运转没有一点问题。一个女巫！也许她当年就给我下了爱情魔药一类的东西，也许药效还在，因为最他妈疯狂的部分是，就算她骗了我整整六年，就算她是个女巫，就算她可能给我下了那操蛋的爱情魔药，我依然爱她！你知道吗——我爱她！六年的时光啊……”男人抬头，眼泪从他的脸上滑过，他又喝一口酒，“你又怎么了，老兄，你老婆也是个女巫吗？”

　　你看了一眼醉醺醺的男人，缓缓开口：“……我刚刚得知，我交往五个月的男朋友，是我那十一岁就离家出走的养弟。”

　　男人短粗地“哈”一声：“兄弟！谁能想得到？”

　　“关键是，不知怎的，我忘了和他有关的一切。我真的以为我们只认识了五个月。”你举手示意酒保过来，向他要威士忌，“事实是，据说在那五个月之前，我们已经在一起了好几年，但我一点儿都不记得了，我甚至忘记了维尼熊。”

　　男人同情地拍拍你的背：“你居然忘记了维尼熊！我现在开始觉得你比我更惨了，老兄，但，唉，谁知道呢？没准明天你就会发现你弟弟是个巫师，而我老婆是我失散多年的姐妹。”

　　你没有说话。男人向你举杯：“干杯，老兄，敬谎言和爱情。”

　　你和他干杯：“敬谎言和爱情。”

　　  
＜＜＜

　　  
纽约在下雨，大雨，你不知道自己喝了多久。你的牛仔裤口袋里手机在震动。你接起电话。

　　Loki说：“你知道现在几点了吗，Thor Odinson？”

　　“几点了？”你的声音听起来像刚睡醒。

　　“现在十点了。”Loki发出一声嗤笑，“换作以往，早在半小时前你就该开始抱着我的大腿求我操你了。”

　　你没有反驳你的小骗子黑白颠倒的黄话，你保持沉默。

　　一会儿，“你去哪儿了？外面要开始下雨了。”

　　你回答：“我遇到了一个老同学，我们一起去喝酒了。”

　　“你知道吗，Thor Odinson？”

　　“什么？”

　　“你不适合撒谎。”

　　“我现在就回家。”

　　“在那里等着，外面要开始下雨了，我去接你。”

　　“我可以淋雨回去，大不了再洗一次澡。”

　　“不！”Loki突然失态地大叫，你听到玻璃打碎的声音，但对面的人深呼吸几下，声音又恢复了冷静：“听着，我去接你，你在原地不要动，哪怕是一滴雨——一滴——都不准碰到，Thor Odinson。”

　　“我想见你。”你说，未等对方回应就挂掉电话。

　　纽约在下雨，大雨，你走进雨里。

　　雨打湿你的头发和衣衫。

　　TBC.


End file.
